Gnome
Encyclopedia Entry: An earth elemental born from concentrated “earth elements” joined with the “monsters’ magical energy.” They’ve become monsters with a woman’s form. They are monsters with a quiet, carefree disposition that inhabit lands rich in earth like caves and mines. They form a covenant with a man through the act of sexual intercourse. The men who form a covenant with an elemental in this way are called “elementalists.” It is said that they become able to make use of the gnome’s “power of earth.” Most of the time they hardly speak and silently cuddle with their covenanter, but they occasionally whisper sweet-nothings like a lover, and throw themselves at their covenanter seeking intercourse. When they find a man they like, they gently embrace him with their body, seeking intercourse and a covenant from the man in their arms. They prefer making love slowly over a long period of time, during which the gnome is almost like the soil, and the covenanter is like a plant taking root. Just as the soil feeds plants with nutrients, they slowly infuse their covenanter with the “power of earth” necessary to make use of their power, and at the same time, the covenanter pours his spirit energy into them as though planting seed in the soil. Through this process, their elemental power, and the power of earth usable by the covenanter grow more potent. However, at the same time, because of the spirit energy, the elemental monsters’ demonic energy grows more condensed and powerful, eventually corrupting their bodies. Eventually, they start to constantly seek intercourse from their covenanter. Once they get started, they refuse to let go. They’ll probably end up being continually joined just as trees are rooted in the earth. Furthermore, they start to infuse their covenanter with the monsters’ demonic energy at the same time as the power of earth. Through the demonic energy, the covenanter is raised to become a powerful, lustful incubus who can no longer live without the gnome. They are “earth elementals,” and their corruption is the same as the corrupting the earth of the natural world. With soil being condensed with the monsters’ demonic energy, plants which were formerly green, and fruits and vegetables that humans eat transform into the freakish, ominous plants of the demon realm. Plants that are unique to the demon realm such as “tentacle plants,” which are fueled by the monsters’ demonic energy, and “prisoner fruits,” which the monsters eat to enhance their personal beauty and lasciviousness, etc. also start to appear. Furthermore, plant type monsters such as “alraune,” “mandragora,” etc. will probably grow even more lewd and powerful. The vegetables and fruits of the demon realm that grow in this soil are extremely high in nutrients, and are also incredibly delicious to humans, but because they abundantly include the monsters’ demonic energy and aphrodisiacs, humans who consume them end up taking the demonic energy into their bodies, gradually transforming into monsters and incubi. Eventually, the land is likely to change into a land of the demon realm, rife with its unique plant-life, and full of monsters. Encyclopedia Pages Gnome.jpg Image Gallery Gnome 1.PNG SKMBT_C25212091113330.jpg Monster-Girl-Anime-Original-Anime-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-1152249.png Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family Category:Subspecies